Forces of the Blaster Act
Plot The Blaster Act has began. The war has risen to new heights. Dooku has sent Unit 16 and his troops to put an end to Tiger Eye's troops. Dooku says, "This plan is cleary to fail!" Tiger Eye says, "Anakin, you've finally landed on this planet! Robcux is under attack!" Anakin says, "We'll reland and finish this battle! Plus i've bought a new Jedi Knight along with me!" Ben Skywalker says, "We're about to land on Robcux!" Knock says, "They coming back for another assault!" Hock says, "Oh, darn it!" Bane says, "Then, we'll attack with our wits! To the final attack!" Bane walks out. Blasters fire at him. Bane says, "Don't...go...out...there!" Hock says, "What's the worst that could happen?" Rex shoots down Hock. Bane says, "That's what!" Slate says, "Charge!" They run out and starts firing. The Blue Switcher comes down. Anakin,Ben, and their Clone Trooper Squad charge into attack. Cody says, "Look! The've found us!" Fox and Locker watch the battle. Fox says, "This isn't going to end will!' A gunship flys into the Robcux Cave. It explodes. Knock says, "Where not dead! But there was an explosion!" Grievous says, "You've came!" Bane says, "Grievous, Dooku is our leader!" Grievous slashes down Bane. Bane falls to the ground. Hollow says, "He's mad! Fire!" They fire at Grievous. Grievous runs out into the battlefield and gets shoot. He groans and lays on the ground. Knock says, "Are you mad?!" Knock gets a correct aim and fires. It hits Fox. Locker says, "Fox!" Kevin sees a rocket heading to his gunship. He says, "This isn't going to end will!" The rocket hits the gunship and explodes. Socket flys out. He groans. He lays on the ground and dies. Locker runs out into the battlefield and gets shoot down. Knock looks outside and groans. Knock says, "The Republic and Separatists are losing! Casulties are at stake!" Arrow fires apon the Robcuxians and kills most of them. Arrow waves his blaster in the air. He gets shoot down. Arrow says, "Help!" He dies. Tix says, "This is sad to watch!" Yoda, Mace Windu, and Obi-Wan Kenobi watch the Battle of Robcux. Mace Windu says, "We have to do something!" Tix says, "We have nothing else to send!" Ben Skywalker says, "We are suffering deaths, Anakin!" Anakin says, "Son, we can't do nothing!" Ben sighs and walks back to the ship. The remaining people fly away. Anakin says, "We should never return!" Ahsoka Tano says, "We didn't you let me fight! I could have helped!" Denal says, "But I had fun playing Force Cards!" Leaker says "I had fun too!" Denal sighs as they leave Robcux. Appearances * Dooku * Unit 16 * Tiger Eye * Anakin Skywalker * Ben Skywalker * Knock * Hock * Rex * Bane * Slate * Fox * Locker * Cody * Grievous * Hollow * Kevin * Socket * Arrow * Tix * Yoda * Mace Windu * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Ahsoka Tano * Denal * Leaker Events * Blaster Act * Battle of Robcux Locations * Robcux Vehicles * Blue Switcher * Kevin Crusher Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes